Un dieu et un humain
by flashcode35
Summary: Harry jeune humain se voit approcher par un dieu qui attend beaucoup de lui. Rating M, Mpreg, slash M/M
1. un dieu et un humain

**Bonjour à tout le monde. Voici une ancienne histoire que je n'avais pas terminé et qui est maintenant achevée. Bien sûr les personnages ne sont pas les miens. Juste l'histoire. Il y a des anachronismes mais comme je ne l'ai reprise que aujourd'hui, j'ai changé quelques petits choses.**

 **Je préviens également qu'il y a des scènes assez dures et des scènes DM/HP rating M mais qui sont OC.**

 **Cette histoire est sous deux parties. Je publierais demain ou après demain en fonction du temps que j'ai la suite.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent êtres nombreuses. J'espère tout de même que l'historie vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Le soleil était éblouissant et la chaleur insupportable. Mais Harry devait terminé le sillon qu'il avait commencé. Si jamais il s'arrêtait ou qu'il se plaignait il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Esclave depuis sa naissance il était assigné aux champs et si il faisait correctement son travail peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait devenir responsable. Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer les Égyptiens ne prêtaient pas attention aux esclaves comme lui. Au mieux si il arrivait à se démarquer il serait obliger de se reproduire pour donner de bons esclaves, rien de très réjouissant.

En attendant il s'activa et en une heure supplémentaire il arriva à terminer tout son travail. Enfin !

Admirant son œuvre il se dit qu'il avait mérité un petit plongeon dans le lac. A cette heure il n'y avait personne et il pourrait profiter des meilleurs endroits.

Tout sourire il rangea ses outils et prit la direction de l'étang.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, il ne se doutait pas que des yeux mercures le regardaient intensément.

\- Encore à regarder ton humain ?

\- Que veux-tu...je dois être sûr qu'il est digne de ma progéniture.

\- Lui ou un autre de toute façon.

\- Non. Les humains sont tous différents et celui-là l'est tout particulièrement.

\- En quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un esclave, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des vues sur un roi.

\- Je ne serais l'expliquer mais celui-là semble très particulier et me correspond parfaitement.

\- Comment s'appelle t-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et ça n'a aucune importance, tout ce que je veux c'est le féconder.

\- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien encore.

Les deux hommes fixaient la brume qui laissait voir l'humain en question. Ce dernier se déshabillait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Au moins il a un beau corps, tu pourras en profiter un minimum.

\- Mm. Je vais y aller maintenant. Je veux être le premier à mettre ma marque sur lui avant qu'un autre le fasse.

\- Que veux-tu, quand un humain se montre apte à porter nos enfants, tout le monde lui saute dessus.

\- Et cette fois-ci je serai le premier.

Harry sauta dans l'eau. C'était réellement agréable, l'eau était chaude et la légère brise légère le rafraîchissait. Après avoir fait quelques brasses il se mit sur le dos et admira le ciel. Tout semblait si calme, qui aurait pu penser qu'à des kilomètres de là des personnes mourraient et que d'autres profitaient de la vie tranquillement. C'était injuste mais que pouvait-on faire ? Plonger dans ses pensées, il se sentit soudain tirer dans l'eau. Quelque chose de très puissant lui avait enserrer la taille et l'entraînait vers le fond. Sous le coup de la surprise Harry avait laisser échapper un cri, très vite étouffer par l'eau qu'il avala. Étouffant à moitié il se dit que son heure était venu quand il émergea soudain à la surface. Toussant et crachotant il inspira de longues bouffées d'air frais. Que s'était-il passé ? Regardant autour de lui il se rendit compte qu'il était sous terre et la chose qui l'avait tiré l'avait maintenant lâché. Effrayé et surpris il regarda autour de lui. Cet endroit était très surprenant, des lumières bleu étaient dispersées un peu partout rendant la grotte resplendissante.

Harry nagea jusqu'au bord, se demandant comment il allait sortir de cet endroit. Alors qu'il allait se hisser hors de l'eau il se figea en voyant deux pieds juste devant lui. Avec stupeur il releva lentement la tête et vit deux jambes très blanches et fines, puis en relevant plus la tête il vit le corps d'un homme...nu. Cette dernière constatation fit monter le rouge aux joues d'Harry. Se rejetant en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'inconnu, il aperçu que ce dernier était très beau. Des chevaux blonds, des yeux d'un gris incroyable et des traits très fins.

\- Approche humain.

Remis de sa stupeur, Harry se rendit compte que l'homme s'adressait à lui. Ne bougeant pas Harry regardait avec des yeux ronds l'homme le toiser. Voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas le blond disparu soudain et Harry poussa un cri de peur. Qu'était cet homme ? Comment avait-il fait ça ? Mord de peur Harry nagea le plus vite possible vers le bord de l'eau. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique se soit il sentit quelque chose de long s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, ses poignets et son torse. Hurlant de peur il fut projeté contre la rebord de l'eau, le haut du corps écrasé contre la berge, ses jambes à moitié dans l'eau et ses fesses exposé à l'air libre. Hurlant de peur il se débattit comme un beau diable mais les tiges qui le tenaient étaient si solide qu'il ne put que se blesser. Il hurla encore plus de peur en sentant une présence derrière lui.

\- ARRETEZ PITIEZ !

\- Calme toi humain, je ne te veux pas de mal.

\- Libérez-moi. Hurla t-il.

\- Pas avant de t'avoir marqué

\- Mais qu'est ce...

Mais une des tiges s'enroula autour de sa bouche pour le faire taire. Mais elle n'étouffait pas ses hurlements de peur.

\- Silence, je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Ne se calmant pas Harry se débattit encore plus. L'homme posa une main sur son dos exposé et Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante le traverser des pieds à la tête lui coupant le souffle.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer. Si tu te tais et que tu restes calme je ne te punirais pas, autrement...

Il reposa sa main et la douleur revint. Après quelques minutes de se traitement Harry laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais il garda le silence.

Satisfait du calme de son prisonnier, l'homme toucha doucement son dos, sans lui faire mal, puis glissa jusqu'à ses reins, ses cuisses, puis remonta jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les écarta et inséra un doigt dedans. Harry ouvrit démesurément les yeux. Que faisait cet être ? Il ne pouvait pas être humain, ça il l'avait bien compris. Il sentit le doigt aller et venir en lui, écartant ses chaires. Puis un deuxième fit la même chose et s'en suivit un troisième. C'était extrêmement désagréable. Pourquoi ce fou lui faisait-il ça. C'était dégoûtant.

Puis les trois doigts disparurent . Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour voir se que faisait son bourreau et si possible il eut encore plus peur. La créature qui était derrière lui avait le haut du corps d'un humain et le reste était constitué d'eau comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait tous les deux. Mais ce qui effraya encore plus Harry, était le sexe que tenait l'homme dans sa main, prêt à lui mettre …. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça ! Recommençant à hurler et à se débattre, Harry essaya de faire à comprendre qu'il n'était pas une femme et que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait faire ça. Mais une fois encore l'homme toucha son dos et la douleur qu'il avait sentit quelques minutes avant revint. Paralizé par la douleur, il ne pu rien faire quand il sentit le sexe forcer, pousser et déchirer son entrée. La créature poussait en lui pour rentrer totalement, ne le laissant pas reprendre son souffle ni s'habituer à sa présence. Il entama des vas et viens puissants qui faisaient décoller le corps d'Harry malgré les attaches. Ce dernier souffrait le martyr non seulement dans son postérieur mais aussi dans tout son corps. Le calvaire dura longtemps à ses yeux puis il sentit la créature se contracter derrière lui et quelques chose de très chaud, voir même bouillant se répandit en lui. Avait-il joui en lui ? Certainement, mais pourquoi Harry sentait-il cette chaleur jusque dans ses doigts ?

Après plusieurs minutes ou rien ne bougea, la créature se retira. Une très grande quantité de sperme coula le long des cuisses d'Harry, jusqu'à ses cheville.

\- Cela est bientôt terminé humain.

Il reposa une main sur son dos et Harry sentit quelque chose le brûler. Il ne pu s'empêcher de crier de douleur mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre le traitement qu'il subissait. Puis tout cessa.

\- C'est terminé.

Et il s'évanouit.

Ses cultures poussaient bien, Harry était très content. Il était même en avance par rapport aux autres. Peut-être aurait-il une récompenses ? Il ne faisait que rêver mais cela lui faisait du bien. Surtout depuis ce qui lui était arriver. Il n'était plus retourné au lac. Il allait plus loin chercher l'eau qu'il avait besoin, évitant de toucher l'eau et récupérant ce dont il avait besoin le plus rapidement possible. Il essayait de ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était réveillé chez lui le corps douloureux, surtout ses fesses. Et une étrange marque était apparue sur son dos. Deux ailes croisées. Il avait essayé de la retirer mais c'était comme retirer une brûlure. Impossible. Il avait mis deux jours à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu, les marques sur ses poignets et ses chevilles pour leurs part étaient parties la semaine suivante. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ? Et surtout qui était cet...homme...ou créature ?

Il ne ressemblait pas aux dieux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prier, ni même aux monstres qu'on lui avait appris à craindre. Alors qu'était-il ? Pas un humain vu ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? Pour s'amuser avec un pauvre mortel ?

Beaucoup de questions et très peu de réponses. Le seul avantage était qu'Harry ne se séparait plus de son petit couteau, prêt à s'en servir au moindre problème, enfin il doutait que cela soit d'une réel aide mais ça le rassurait.

Quand le soleil se coucha il décida de rentre chez lui. Il avait mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il rentra donc dans sa petite cabane composée d'une pièce, ou sa couche composé de paille l'attendait. Un petit repas composé de bouillie et hop au lit. Il resta cependant habillé pas question de s'exposer à nouveau.

\- Bonsoir humain.

Sursautant de peur, Harry se tourna immédiatement et sauta sur son petit couteau. Il menaça l'inconnu. Ce dernier regarda son arme

\- Pose ce jouet il n'aura aucune utilité contre moi.

\- Jamais.

\- Très bien.

Les yeux gris se mirent à briller et aussitôt le couteau devint brûlant. Harry essaya de le garder dans sa main mais quand la lame devint rouge il dut le laisser tomber au sol. Il se précipita alors sur un morceau de bois, dont il se servit encore pour se défendre. Une fois encore les yeux de la créature brillèrent et le bois s'allongea et s'enroula autour des bras d'Harry. Poussant un cri il essaya de le lâcher mais cette fois-ci c'était lui qui était tenu. Il finit au sol les bras attachés dans le dos.

\- Pourquoi les humains doivent-ils toujours tout compliquer ?

\- QUI ETES VOUS ET QUE ME VOULEZ VOUS ?

\- Cela me semble logique. Je veux la même chose que la dernière fois.

\- Non, pitiez, je ne vous ai rien fait.

\- Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu es totalement démunis face à moi.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un dieu. Pas vos dieux que vous priez inlassablement mais je m'y rapproche.

\- Et pourquoi êtes vous là ?

\- Je me lasse de tes questions et je ne suis pas là pour ça je te l'ai dis.

Il s'avança alors, et Harry tenta tant bien que mal à reculer, mais déjà d'une main il fut soulevé. Le présupposé Dieu regarda sa couche avec dédain.

\- Est ce là que tu reposes ?

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Il faudra s'en contenter pour l'instant. Il poussa Harry jusqu'à la paille et l'allongea dessus.

\- N'essayes pas de te débattre ni hurler comme la dernière fois sinon je serai encore obliger de sévir. Est ce clair ?

\- Pitiez ne me faites pas de mal.

Mais l'homme l'ignora. Il serra son poing quelques instants puis découvrit une petite fiole. Regardant autour de lui il se releva et prit un petit bol en terre cuite ou se trouvait un peu d'eau. Il versa le contenu de la fiole et retourna prêt d'Harry. Lui redressant la tête il approcha le bol de ses lèvres.

\- Bois.

Harry essaya de fermer les lèvres mais l'homme lui appuya sur la mâchoire. Un bruit se fit entendre et Harry comprit qu'il le lui avait cassé. Ne pouvant ni hurler ni fermer la bouche il sentit le liquide lui couler dans la bouche. L'homme lui reprit la mâchoire et un autre bruit sec se fit entendre.

\- Si tu obéissais tout simplement, les choses seraient plus simple.

Se redressant sur ses genoux il commença à se dévêtir.

\- Je vais t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi. Je suis ici pour te féconder, tu porteras mon enfant dans les prochains mois. Il existe quelques rares humains pouvant porter notre descendance et tu en fais partis. Je t'ai marqué la dernière fois pour faire comprendre à ceux de mon espèce que tu étais réservés, maintenant je vais mettre ma semence en toi et créer mon enfant. Je devais te prendre régulièrement pour que l'enfant se nourrice de mes pouvoirs et qu'il ne devienne pas un demi-dieu. J'attends donc de toi que tu te laisses approcher et féconder.

Harry était abasourdi. Il avait l'impression d'être une jument qu'il fallait monter pour qu'elle donne des petits. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'émouvoir sur son sort car le « dieu »avait finit de se déshabiller et s'attachait maintenant à lui retirer le bas de ses vêtements.

\- Vous faites erreur, je ne suis pas un de ces humains. Ne faites pas encore ça !

\- Un dieu ne se trompe jamais, et si il s'est avéré que je me sois trompé aucun enfant ne se développera en toi.

Le bas du corps exposé, Harry tenta de donner des coups de pieds au blond mais le bois qui lui tenait les bras s'allongea et lui tint les chevilles. Sa position ne pouvait pas le rendre plus vulnérable. Les bras attachés le long du corps et les jambes pliées, remontées, exposant son intimité.

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas rendre ça agréable, tu te contenteras de cela.

Il appuya alors son sexe sur son anus et poussa. Harry avait presque oublié la douleur de la précédente pénétration mais il se rappela très vite son intensité. Comment les femmes pouvaient-elles faire ? C'était atrocement douloureux.

Le dieu s'activa au dessus de lui mais son visage ne semblait pas exprimer le moindre sentiment alors qu'il venait et ressortait de lui, encore et encore. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Harry. Pourquoi n'avait il pas eu une vie normal ? Rencontré une gentille fille ? Aurait eu un enfant d'elle ? Et non pas de lui-même ! Pourquoi lui ?

Les coups de rein devinrent plus fort et le corps au dessus de lui arrêta sa besogne. Se retirant le dieu se retira et se rhabilla.

\- Je reviendrais chaque jours de la semaine pour te féconder. N'essayes pas de fuir, de te blesser, de nuire à l'enfant ou de m'échapper d'une quelconque façon. Je te voies qu'importe l'endroit ou tu te trouves.

Puis il disparut sans laisser de trace et Harry fut libérer.

Loin d'ici, quelques part en enfer.

\- Draco mon ami !

\- Blaise.

\- Alors cet humain ?

\- C'est fait, il porte ma progéniture.

\- Était-ce plaisant ?

\- Je dois avouer que l'accouplement avec les humains ne nous fait pas ressentir grand chose. Et l'humain ne se laisse pas faire.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je suis obligé de l'attacher à chaque rapprochement. Il n'accepte pas l'accouplement.

\- En même temps, c'est un mâle, ils ne sont pas censés porter les enfants ni recevoir un sexe en eux.

\- La nature l'a fait porteur, je n'y suis pour rien si ses croyances divergent.

\- Peut-être le temps arrangera t-il les choses.

\- Il s'y fera c'est certain. Je compte le prendre chaque jour pour être certain du résultat. J'espère simplement qu'il n'essayera pas de m'échapper, même si cela peut- être très amusant.

\- J'espère pouvoir avoir un porteur un jour, m'amuser avec les humains semble si plaisant.

\- Surtout de les voir effrayé face à nos pouvoir.

Harry marchait à travers la foule, il avait abandonné sa maison et se cultures pour échapper au Dieu qui lui courrait après. Il était revenu deux fois et l'avait violé à chaque fois. Et peu importe combien Harry se défendait il le neutralisait avec une grande facilité et le prenait sans aucun mot. Et le pire c'est qu'Harry commençait vraiment à croire qu'il allait porter ses enfants. Pourquoi reviendrait-il sinon ? Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui, et consentant en plus. Alors pour essayer de ne plus subir cela il avait tout abandonné et se mêlait à la foule. Le dieu n'allait sûrement pas le violer devant tout le monde.

Une capuche rabattue devant le visage il marchait rapidement pour pouvoir arriver au couches communes où il pourrait dormir avec les vagabonds et les pauvres. Après tout il faisait un peu parti de cette catégorie maintenant.

Il voyait la porte se dessiner au bout du chemin mais il se figea en voyant un homme blond le fixer intensément. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être là !

Tournant immédiatement les talons, il courut en sens inverse. Arrivé à une intersection une main lui saisit le poignet et il fut projeté contre un mur. Le souffle coupé il sentit un corps se coller au sien.

\- Crois-tu réellement pouvoir m'échapper humain ?

Harry allait hurler mais sa voix resta muette.

\- Ne vas pas alerter tes congénères.

Harry se débattit mais ses jambes étaient collées aux murs.

\- Tout pourrait être si plaisant si tu ne luttais pas en vain.

Le dieu remonta sa cape et déchira le tissu au niveau de ses fesses. Oh non ! Pitiez par encore. Les passants ne semblaient pas les voir, personne ne s'interrogeait de voir deux silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre.

\- Ils ne nous voient pas pour le moment. Je préfère être au calme pour faire ça.

Et tout recommença encore. Encore et encore. Ne pouvant rien faire Harry attendit le postérieur en feu, sentant ce sexe venir encore et encore en lui. Le dieu ne parlait pas, ne faisait pas un bruit. A croire qu'il s'activait sans savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier s'arrêta derrière lui.

\- Mon corps astral ne ressent rien, je ne peux ni connaître la douleur ni le plaisir. L'accouplement ne me procure donc aucunes sensations. Il me faudrait prendre le corps d'un humain pour cela.

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il lui semblait que des heures étaient passées mais au bout d'un moment il sentit la sensation devenue familière de l'éjaculation.

Le dieu se retira et les vêtements d'Harry se réparèrent tout seul. Se retournant Harry fut surpris de voir que le dieu n'avait pas disparu.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, où des personnes de confiances prendront soin de toi et s'assureront que mon enfant se porte bien.

\- Pas question. Vous pouvez me contraindre à subir vos viols mais pas à vous suivre.

Le dieu ne se formalisa pas. Il lui saisit le bras et aussitôt Harry se sentit faible. Il tomba au sol, sans pouvoir bouger, mais conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Tu ne bougeras pas. Affirma t-il.

Ils restèrent là de longues minutes puis des hommes vêtus de noirs, le visage cachés, arrivèrent devant eux. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le dieu et rampèrent vers lui en murmurant des « seigneurs ».

\- Amenez le dans un endroit sûr et enfermez le.

\- Oui seigneur.

Une énorme silhouette se dirigea vers Harry et le souleva sans peine. Le hissant sur son épaule il suivit ses compagnons dans l'obscurité.

Harry avait été déposé dans une petite pièce, composé d'un lit, d'une table ou reposait un bol d'eau et un sceau pour ses besoins. Les hommes en capuchons n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils l'avaient déposé puis étaient repartis sans prononcer la moindre phrase. Sûrement des adeptes de ce dieu. Ne l'avaient-ils pas appelé seigneur ?

Allaient-ils le garder là indéfiniment ? Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte. Un homme torse nu entra. Son visage était dissimulé sous un voile noir et seul ses yeux marron étaient apparent. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et fixa Harry. Mal à l'aise celui-ci se tassa un peu plus dans son coin. Qu'allait-il encore se passer ? L'homme sortit un sabre et à sa vue Harry prit peur. Allait-il le tuer ? Mais l'homme retourna le sabre contre lui et se transperça avec. Harry hurla. Mais le corps de l'homme au lieu de tomber se convulsa et se transforma. Son torse se muscla de le lui même. Sa peau blanchit et son corps s'agrandit. Figé dans son coin, Harry regarda avec stupeur l'homme se relever et examiner son corps. Il retira son voile et des cheveux blond apparurent. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta quelques instants. Ce ne pouvait pas être...

A demain ou après..


	2. apprendre à te connaître

**Bonjour, et voilà la suite. Mon histoire est vraiment courte. Je ne voulais pas la mettre en une fois car je trouvais que c'était lourd à lire. Toujours pareil, il y a des scènes assez dures ( surtout vers le milieu) et il y a des relations H/H donc si cela ne vous plais pas ne lisez pas.**

 **Pour la relation entre Draco et Harry, je ne voulais pas que les deux tombent amoureux facilement. D'un côté on a un dieu qui est immortel et qui a tout ce qu'il veut et de l'autre un humain de l'ancien temps qui ne comprend pas trop ce qui lui arrive. Mais j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que Draco soit d'une certaine façon pris dans son propre piège.**

 **Bonne lecture**.

Se retournant, l'homme le fixa de ses yeux gris. Puis il laissa ses mains courir sur son corps.

\- Comment...comment avez vous fais ça?!

\- Cet homme avait accepté de donner sa vie pour me permettre d'avoir un corps. De cette façon je pourrais avoir, le temps de la naissance de mon enfant, une vie humaine.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel, le dieu continua à examiner son corps, ses cheveux, ses muscles... Harry lui était paniqué, allait-il être là continuellement ?

\- Oui je te surveillerai. Comme tu ne sembles pas prêt à m'accepter je dois être sûr que ton comportement ne sois pas préjudiciable à l'enfant.

\- Qu'allez vous me faire ? Demande Harry qui commença à paniquer.

\- Je ne ferai pas de mal si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Je continuerai à te féconder et partager ton temps.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder le dieu ou l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il allait devoir vivre continuellement avec lui maintenant. Au bout d'un moment le dieu arrêta de se regarder et s'approcha d'Harry. Ce dernier paniqua encore plus si c'était possible. Étant déjà collé au mur il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Le dieu se pencha sur lui et lui prit le visage d'une main.

\- N'ai pas peur humain...au fait comment t'appelles-tu ?

Harry trop effrayé ne put lui répondre.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Insista le dieu.

\- Ha...Ha...Harry

\- Bien.

Harry était gêné par le regard inquisiteur du Dieu.

\- Le temps de ta gestation tu pourras m'appeler Draco.

Comme si il allait pouvoir lui parler. Le dieu sourit.

\- Ne sois pas gêné, après tout je t'ai déjà fécondé donc il n'y a plus à être timide.

\- Pourquoi me faire ça ? Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec cela. Je te l'ai déjà dit, quelques humains ont la privilège de pouvoir porter nos enfants. Quand nous les trouvons nous nous les appropriions.

\- N'avez vous pas de femmes pour le faire ?

\- Il n'y a que des mâles dans notre monde.

\- De quel monde parlez-vous ?

Le dieu sourit.

\- Je crois que vous l'appelez l'enfer. Mais je te rassure, cela n'a rien avoir avec celui que vous connaissez. Il est juste différent du votre.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Un homme vêtu de noir s'inclina en entrant.

\- Mon seigneur, tout est prêt.

\- Parfait.

Se redressant il saisit Harry par le bras et le força à avancer. Longeant les couloirs en terre Harry sentit son bras craquer dangereusement. Le dieu était trop puissant.

\- Doucement s'il vous plaît, vous me faites mal.

Le dieu continua sa route sans se préoccuper de la demande de l'humain. Alors qu'il essayait de trouver une meilleur position pour soulager son bras, le dieu le poussa un peu plus brutalement en avant, il sentit son épaule sortir de son emplacement habituel. Il poussa un cri en tombant à genoux se tenant le bras. Draco regarda l'humain gémir de douleur. Il oublierait presque que les humains sont fragiles.

\- Ne bouge pas je vais te soigner.

Il reprit son bras et tira violemment dessus, provoquant un hurlement chez Harry.

\- Pitiez arrêtez !

Draco resta debout ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Peux-tu marcher ?

\- ….

Harry tenait toujours son bras, sa lèvre saignant tellement il l'a mordait fort. Il se sentit soulever par le dieu.

\- Je vais devoir me méfier de ma force, surtout le temps de ta grossesse.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre qui ressemblait à celle que l'on réservait aux rois et aux rennes.

\- Évidemment. Répondit Draco. Je suis un dieu, je ne vais certainement pas dormir sur de la paille..

Harry songea à son ancienne demeure, lui avait toujours dormi sur de la paille et s'était contenté de cela. Il fut allongé sur le lit son bras douloureux saisit par le dieu. La douleur reflua rapidement.

\- Je suis capable d'atténuer la douleur et de l'accélérer. Comme tu as pu déjà le ressentir. Ton épaule est guérie. Déshabille toi maintenant il me faut mettre ma semence en toi.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça.. La ou vous me pénétré c'est très douloureux pour moi, je ne suis pas une femme.

\- Tu ne te détends pas. L'acte d'union peut être très plaisant si les humains y mettent du leur.

\- Mais...

\- Silence humain, je t'ai demandé de te déshabiller. Dois je le faire moi-même ?

Harry dévisagea le dieu. La mort dans l'âme il commença à retirer sa tunique. Une fois nu il jeta un coup d'œil au dieu qui était déjà déshabillé. Celui-ci monta sur le lit surplombant Harry qui était allongé sur le lit. Mettant ses mains paume vers le dieu en signe de protection il essaya de faire abstraction du sexe lourd et épais qui tombait appuyait sur son ventre.

\- Détends toi Harry. Je ne suis pas expert de l'amour humain mais j'ai suffisamment observé vos accouplements pour avoir quelques bases.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'embrassa.

\- Je sais que vous êtes sensible ici.

Il embrassa Harry dans le cou.

\- Ici.

Il mordilla le mamelon.

\- Ici.

Il lécha le nombril.

\- Ou là

Il embrassa le pénis, faisant crier Harry.

\- C'est sale arrêtez.

\- Sale ?

\- Oui le sexe est sale.

\- Que racontes tu ? Rien n'est sale, ce n'est que naturel. Regarde et profite.

Il continua à lui procurer un plaisir immense avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pour la première fois depuis sa naissance pousse un cri en se rependant dans la bouche du dieu. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration le dieu l'embrasse faisant couler sa semence dans sa bouche, pour qu'il se goûte. Quand il comprit ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, il voulu tout recracher mais le dieu scellait sa bouche à la sienne, empêchant tout retrait. N'ayant pas le choix il avala , puis fut libéré.

\- Maintenant je vais pouvoir découvrir le plaisir sexuel humain.

Il plongea un doigt en lui pour le détendre, puis deux, puis trois. Enfin il plongea dans son corps et put sentir sa chaire être serrée dans ce corps. Frotter agréablement le bout de son gland. Réchauffer son pénis sur toute la longueur. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir face aux sensations incroyable que son corps découvrait. Il comprenait mieux pour quoi les humains continuaient à s'accoupler. Délicieux, chaud et à lui. Il se recula puis replongea encore et encore dans ce corps. Il porta sa main au cou d'Harry pour l'empêcher de se reculer davantage. Resserrant ses doigts il regarda ses yeux se révulser à la fois sous la douleur et sous le manque d'oxygène. Le laissant respirer avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il continua à pilonner jusqu'à ce que son corps se contracte et libère sa semence divine. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps allongé sous le sien .

\- Divin. Merveilleux. Tu étais très agréable.

Harry, pour sa part essaya de calmer le rythme de sa respiration. Son postérieur semblait en feu tellement le dieu y était rapidement et fort. Le plaisir, il ne l'avait pas vraiment ressentit.

\- Tu apprendras à aimer le sexe entre nous, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ton corps ne s'habitue à moi.

\- Combien de temps comptez vous me faire subir ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dis le temps de la gestation.

\- Et après vous me laisserez seul avec le bébé ? Vous ne reviendrez plus ? Demanda Harry avec espoir

Draco le saisit violemment au cou en l'étranglant cette fois. Des ailes se déployèrent dans son dos et son regard était menaçant.

\- A qui crois tu parler humain ? Tu es à moi et cet enfant qui grandit au fond de tes entrailles ne restera sûrement pas sur terre. Il sera là ou est sa place, parmi les dieux. Et ne penses pas pouvoir m'échapper. La marque que j'ai posé sur toi, fait comprendre à qui peut la lire que tu appartiens à un dieu. Que cela soit bien clair pour toi.

Harry se battait contre ses main assassines mais rien n'y faisait son cerveau saturait de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Les limbes de l'inconscience était les bienvenues.

Les jours et les mois s'écoulèrent lentement. Harry ne quittait pas les lieux qui lui étaient délimités. L'endroit était magnifique, il y avait un jardin et des fontaines, et même un endroit avec des chevaux. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu monter sur une de ces bêtes s'en était donné à cœur joie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le dos et mette en danger le bébé. Le dieu était tellement en colère qu'il avait tué les chevaux.

\- Je t'interdis de remonter sur une de ces créatures. Mon enfant ne perdra pas la vie à cause d'un canasson

Sa grossesse, sa grossesse, sa grossesse. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, et pourtant son ventre grossissait de jour en jour. Il avait maintenant une bosse tout en bas, là ou se logeait le bébé. Il avait beau se regarder sous toute les coutures, il avait du mal à intégrer la notion qu'un enfant allait naître de son corps. Le dieu, enfin Draco, restait à ses côtés, effrayant dans ses colères et mystérieux quand il le regardait sans qu'aucunes émotions ne transpercent de ses yeux. Il pouvait rester debout dans la cours les yeux fermés pendant des heures écoutant le vent et les bruits qui lui parvenaient.

Il réclamait toujours le corps d'Harry dans la journée où la nuit, afin de transmettre ses pouvoirs et sa puissance à son enfant. Les rapports se passaient mieux, il arrivait même à y prendre du plaisir. Pour Draco le plaisir était présent, s'était incontestable. Son visage était le reflet à ce moment de ses émotions et de son plaisir. Il exigeait également d'Harry qui lèche et suce son pénis avant chaque rapport. Ce dernier n'aimait pas forcément lui procurer cette caresse buccale mais le dieu ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

\- A quoi penses tu Harry ?

Draco venait de lui faire l'amour et restait là allongé sur le côté à caresser les flans d'Harry.

\- Comment le bébé va t-il sortir ?

\- Par la où il entré bien sûr.

\- Par là où il est entré...

Se redressant Harry réalisa ses propos.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Cela ne passera pas.

Draco éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr que si, ma magie t'y aidera.

\- Mais...mais cela va être douloureux.

\- Évidemment. Comme pour n'importe quelle naissance.

Harry sortit du lit pour prendre un peu d'eau. Imaginer qu'un enfant allait sortir par là. Mon dieu pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et des hommes habillés en rouge avec des sabres surgirent en courant.

\- Tuez le !

Harry lâcha son bol qui se fracassa au sol. Alors qu'un des sabres allaient se planter dans son corps, le sol se mis à trembler. L'obscurité sembla se répandre dans toute la pièce. Un grognement effrayant retentit avant que les cinq hommes qui étaient venus tuer Harry se retrouve projeté au plafond puis suspendu par les pieds. Harry se releva, effrayé, se collant au mur en voyant les hommes hurler de douleur, leur peau s'arrachant, se décollant, tombant au sol. Horrifié Harry sortit de la pièce en courant. Il entendait encore les hommes hurler de peur et de douleur. Il entendit aussi des bruits d'éclaboussure et de glissement qui lui retournèrent l'estomac. Il arriva aux portes de la résidence qu'il poussa sans hésitation. Deux bras l'encerclèrent.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir jeune homme.

\- Lâchez moi ! Des intrus, des intrus sont venus nous tuer. Vite ! hurla t-il.

Les gardes qui l'avaient retenus le lâchèrent brutalement pour se rendre dans la chambre de leur dieu. Harry couru pour sa part, plus loin toujours plus. Espérant mettre le plus de distance entre tout ce qui lui arrivait et lui. Il finit par arriver près d'une corniche. En contrebas un fleuve.

Si il sautait il mourait certainement. Le bébé aussi. Mais de toute façon qu'allait il arriver de lui une fois ce bébé né ? Le dieu allait certainement le tuer comme les malheureux qui subissaient un sort pire que la mort. Mieux valait se donner la mort soit même.

Se retournant il vit des hommes armés se diriger vers lui, mené par un homme blond. A sa vue Harry prit peur et se jeta dans le vide. Cela semblait plus long qu'il ne le pensait, enfin son corps percuta un rocher et mille douleur se répandirent en lui.

Douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur. Quand cela allait il arrêter ? La mort ne devait elle pas être clémente ? Ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit le plafond de sa chambre. Gémissant il redressa sa tête et son cœur déjà en alerte sembla s'arrêter quelques minutes.

\- Tu méritais une punition. Tu devais te douter que je ne serais pas clément face à ton action. Je comprends ta peur face à la punition de ces hommes. Mais je n'accepterais pas que tu portes atteintes à la vie de mon enfant ni à la tienne.

\- Mes pieds...mes pieds.

\- Ils seront remis correctement quand j'aurais décidé de lever ta punition.

Ses pieds étaient pliés en deux. Comme si quelque choses s'était abattu dessus les pliants en deux. Harry cria, de douleur et de souffrance.

\- Je pensais que ma chute me tuerais.

\- Tu l'étais, mais pas assez longtemps pour que ma magie ne fonctionne pas. Ton âme n'avait pas encore quitté ton corps.

\- J'étais mort ? Son timbre de voix sembla perdre en puissance.

\- Oui, mais le bébé vivait encore. Ma puissance l'a sauvé.

Harry était assis sur une chaise, ses pieds, bandés, allongés sur la chaise opposée. Draco avait accepté de les remettre en place le jour même. Cela avait été horriblement douloureux.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu agisses de cette façon. Est ce bien claire ? Je peux te faire souffrir de bien des façons.

\- Comme les hommes venus nous tuer ?

Draco sourit.

\- Non bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas te tuer. Mais je peux te briser tous les os du corps, t'arracher la langue où les ongles.

Harry lui jeta un regard terrifié.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que cela arrive je te conseille d'être bien obéissant.

Harry à genoux, hurlait. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Pourquoi cela n'arrêtait il pas ? Voilà maintenant une heure que les contractions avaient commencé et cela ne s'arrêtait pas. Le bébé ,e semblait pas vouloir descendre.

Cela avait débuté en début de soirée. Après un moment de tendresse avec Draco, il avait commencé à sentir des douleurs régulières au ventre. Cela n'avait pas été fort au début puis avait monté en puissance au fur et à mesure que cela commençait. Draco avait immédiatement comprit que la grossesse était arrivé à son terme, portant Harry dans ses bras il l'avait amené dans un temple, placé en son centre. Des adeptes de Draco avaient aidé Harry à se mettre à l'aise. Installé à genoux devant l'autel, ses mains accrochées à des appuis en hauteur pour pouvoir tenir dans sa position. Une femme regardait l'avancé du travail, tandis que Draco installé sur l'autel observait Harry. Il souffrait s'était indéniable. Mais son bébé devait naître et Harry devait passer par là.

\- J'ai mal, pitiez faites quelque chose.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore assez dilaté. Il faut attendre encore.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Nous verrons.

Cela dura encore une heure avant que son corps se dilate totalement. Épuisé, ses mains avaient été attachées aux appuis.

\- Poussez s'il vous plaît.

\- Je peux pas. Je peux pas.

\- Il le faut jeune homme. Votre bébé ne peut pas descendre tout seul.

\- Je n'en peux plus.

\- S'il vous plaît. Une contraction est en train d'arriver il va falloir pousser. Essayez. Allez !

Harry poussa du mieux qu'il pu en hurlant. Il sentait ses entrailles être écartées, peut être même ses os.

\- Allez encore, il n'y a rien du tout.

En temps normal Harry lui aurait craché au visage mais il était bien trop fatigué. Il essaya encore une fois de pousser mais le bébé n'était même pas descendu. Ses bras furent descendus et alors qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol deux bras le retinrent et l'allongèrent sur un torse.

\- Harry tu dois donner naissance à mon héritier.

Redressé sur le torse du dieu, les jambes écartées, il essaya de repousser encore une fois.

\- Il est épuisé mon seigneur.

\- Harry je vais t'insuffler un peu de force qui te permettra de pousser. Si tu ne le fais pas ils devront t'ouvrir le ventre pour sortir le bébé est ce clair ?

Malgré son épuisement, Harry comprit très bien le message. Il se sentit tout d'un coup plus réveillé et pu pousser davantage. Il hurla quand le bébé sortit la tête puis quand il sortit intégralement.

\- Mon bébé... mon bébé...appela t-il.

Il était allongé au sol seul. Le sang continuait à couler de ses entrailles. Draco était à côté le bébé dans les mains, souriant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis s'adressa aux femmes.

\- Ne le soignez pas. Il doit mourir. J'emmène mon héritier.

Il disparu dans des flammes. Harry sentit son cœur se tordre. Draco avait volé son bébé et voulait le tuer ? Se retournant sur le ventre il rampa vers la sortit du temple. Il allait se redresser, se relever et oublier tout ça. Il construirait une autre famille, et jamais plus il n'entendrait parler de démon, de dieu ou de qui que se soit. Alors qu'il arrivait aux marches une main le retourna.

\- Ou vas-tu ? N'as tu pas compris ? Tu dois mourir.

\- Non..laissez moi.

\- Ne veux tu pas rester avec ton fils ?

\- Mon fils ?

\- Oui, un magnifique dieu. Je crois qu'il sera brun comme toi.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

\- Veux tu venir avec moi ?

\- En enfer ?

\- Oui. Tu seras immortel. Mon époux. Nous reviendrons tous les 1000 ans pour pouvoir concevoir un héritier.

Harry ferma les yeux. Être immortel ? Cela pouvait être tentant mais jamais il ne pourrait avoir une vie normal. Jamais il ne reverrait sa famille dans le royaume des morts. Son fils...il aurait aimer le rencontrer mais l'éternité était trop cher à payer.

\- Non je ne veux pas devenir immortel. Je veux pourvoir finir ma vie tranquillement. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu mon fils mais je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours.

\- Tu refuses ce que je te propose ? Tu te refuses à un dieu ? Tu refuses l'immortalité ?

\- Oui. Je ne...

\- Silence. Je ne te permettrais pas de nous quitter. Tes blessures ne sont peut être que superficielles mais je ne te laisserais pas survire.

Il posa ses mains autour de cou et serra, serra. Harry se débattit du mieux qu'il pu. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa peau devint bleu. Il convulsa quelques secondes avant de mourir.

\- Tout va bien mon amour, je te prends avec moi.

Il plongea ses mains dans le corps astral et souleva l'âme d'Harry. S'élevant dans le ciel il regarda une dernière fois le corps humain, mort, une flaque de sang se répandant entre ses jambes. Le visage bleu et les yeux révulsés. Son humain allait se réveiller dans ses bras. Son cœur s'emballa rien que de penser au moment d'amour qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre.

Il avait été corrompu par ce corps humain qu'il habitait. Il avait été capable de ressentir du plaisir mais aussi de l'amour. Il était tombé amoureux du porteur.

L'âme d'Harry ouvrit les yeux dans ses bras. Il eut un sursaut de peur en voyant qu'ils étaient en train de s'envoler.

\- Mais vous m'avez tuer !

\- Oui tu peux encore apercevoir ton corps.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en bas et aperçu ce qui restait de lui.

\- Maintenant nous allons en enfer. Tu resteras avec nous. Et dans 1000 ans nous nous réincarnerons dans deux corps pour nous permettre de concevoir. Admire mon amour, admire une dernière fois cette terre qui t'as vu naître.

Ils disparurent dans des flammes.

Longtemps, longtemps plus tard.

Ouvrant les yeux, Harry se réveilla dans le corps d'un jeune homme de 16 ans. Brun, des yeux verts, petits.

\- Harry, hurla sa tante. Va préparer le repas.

Beaucoup plus loin.

Un jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ca va Draco ? Tu as fais une sacrée chute de balai.

Des yeux mercures s'ouvrirent. Retrouver Harry. Récupérer son époux. Concevoir un héritier.

Se levant il ignora les corps autour de lui qui explosaient. Son humain l'attendait.

Voilà c'est tout. J'avoue je n'ai plus le courage d'écrire de long récit, je n'écris pas aussi vite que je pense ^^. J'aime assez la fin en imaginant le Draco et le Harry d'aujourd'hui se réveiller en étant des personnes totalement différentes. Est ce que Harry va utiliser la magie de ce nouveau corps pour repousser son " époux"?, je ne sais pas j'aime bien laisser l'imagination faire le reste.

Bis et merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
